The Lost Quiver Ch 6
Chapter 6: A Whale of a Tale When I said I was ready to take this sea serpent down, I might have been lying. Shortly after I pulled out my hammer, the serpent’s tail smashed against the dock knocking my off balance and over the rail into the freezing water. The weight of my hammer began to pull me down into the depths of the lake but I held onto it as the heat being generated from the head was the only thing keeping me from freezing to death. As I began to swim to the surface, out of the darkness came a large row of teeth and I slipped into the monsters mouth. Before I could go down its throat, I wedged my hammer between two sharp teeth as the massive mouth began to close. As I held onto my hammer for dear life, the serpent’s tongue began to thrash round trying to force me down and that was one way I wasn’t going. It then surfaced and opened its mouth, shaking the upper half of its body around before the force sent me flying out of its mouth and onto the cold sand. It followed me onto the shore and its entire body surrounded me preventing me from running around or escaping. The best I could do was swing at the serpent’s head when he came down to swallow me. Then the sea serpent let out a ghastly wail and began to twist around giving me a chance to run around. When I looked over, I saw Abrams with his trench knives buried deep into the serpents skin as he was just barely hanging on. However, it soon learned that simply flailing around wouldn’t help and used the end of its tail to knock him away. I ran over to make sure he was fine, but he just got up and I guess the sand took most of the impact. He reached back into his belt and pulled out two more trench knives as the other two were still stuck in the serpent’s skin. It looked at us both trying to decide which one of us to eat. I figured Abrams would try something stupid so I tried to get the thing to focus on me instead. “Hey you oversized garter snake, lets see if you are really as stupid as you look,” I called to it as I waved my hand in the air. It seemed to work and it began to slither toward me. It lifted that tail again and began to smash it on the ground, but I was fast enough to roll out of the way, but it became harder as running on sand isn’t an easy task. That was when Abrams drove his knives into the serpent again, but they just weren’t doing enough damage. “Take that, you can’t beat me. I’ll win even if I have to stab you a hundred more times,” and he did as he repeatedly plunged his blade into the serpents skin. Any focus it had on me however moved over to the son of Ares and its head came down swallowing him in one gulp. I couldn’t believe it, but I didn’t have time for shock as I became filled with anger. “Spit him out now!” I yelled as golden light began to form around me and I could feel my father’s power. I no he warned me about this, but this wouldn’t take long. The serpent came down to try and eat me too but all he got was a mouth full of sand as I had already moved out of the way and my hammer smashed against the monster’s head at 600 miles per hour. It recovered from the hit and tried once again to hit me with its tail, but I would just smash my hammer into it every time it came down. “Give up yet?” I said, and I guess it had as it turned around, heading back into the water. Before it could even reach the waves, I had cut it off once again and ran straight for it. As its head lowered in a last ditch effort to try and eat me, I kept running at it and went right into its mouth and out the back as the force of my hammer separated the serpent’s head from the rest of its body. The gold light soon faded and I had to sit down as I watched the serpent turn to dust. I was right though, it had swallowed Abrams whole as he fell onto the beach from what I could only assume was where the monster’s stomach had been. “I would have had that thing beat you know. I was getting ready to pull out a few axes and chopped it up from the inside,” he told me as some kind of goo dripped from his form. “I bet you could of, lets go back into town and see if we can find some new clothes, mine are wet and yours are kind of……gross. How did you know where I was by the way?” “When I headed back into town, some old guys were talking about how the dock was falling apart and I thought it would have been cool to watch.” As we walked back into town, we saw Megan walk out of the food store with a few bags of supplies and even though we tried to sneak past her until we found a place to change clothes, she saw us. She ran over and looked at us before covering her nose. “Why are you all wet and why does he smell like fish,” she asked us taking another step back. “We went fishing,” I told her. “I caught a fish this big, but he was a fighter. Pulled me into the water and Abrams had to wrestle it to the shore.” I think she knew I was lying but it would be a fun fish story for the guys back at camp. Chapter 7: Big Brother [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111